


The Ice Statue

by Peridot_8J4I_2RX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Frozen Statue Anna (Disney), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_8J4I_2RX/pseuds/Peridot_8J4I_2RX
Summary: Anna has succumbed to the curse of the frozen heart. Her entire body is frozen over and become ice. Even then, she is still there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Ice Statue

It was cold, Anna decided. A splitting white-cold searing sort of thing, and then it was gone. Everything was gone, except Anna herself- Anna’s essence? She wasn’t sure, but she knew she was there.

It was a rash, in the moment decision she had made to throw up her hand and save Elsa. Naturally, she would have done it again. Anna cared way too much about Elsa to even think about letting her get hurt, especially by that man, Hans.

The anger she felt at Hans made her self feel something, which was a nice change from nothingness. Then, it returned to the numb void. Voids weren’t cold, unless you were in a deep black ocean. Voids were the utter crushing nothingness with no sensory perception except the knowledge that you were.

Idly, she wondered if Elsa was okay. Anna hoped that Elsa would rule well and whatnot… she also wished that she could have been there to see it. There is no time in the endless void and the moments felt extremely long and incredibly short. The sands of time fell more like droplets of tar.

It was fairly uncomfortable too, since she was unable to curl her perception into, say, a ball. She could feel herself occupying phantom limbs and the area where flesh might have once been. It wasn’t anymore. 

It reminded her of a scant few nightmares- well, many, but not compared to other such dreams- in which she could not move. Even her eyeballs were stuck still, unable to blink in their sockets. The sort of terror in which one could not move nor escape their potential fate. A great irony, she thought, that now her fate was to stay trapped like that.

If anything, there was only the discomfort of tugging on her perceived self which just wouldn’t budge. The void swallowed even that sensation. Anna supposed that was better than the pain right before the end. Anything would be better than that- well not anything, but just about most anything.

Anna tried to shudder, and then stopped. That wasn’t a nice feeling, when there was no release to her trying to shudder. Nothing to even do it with. Ice statues don’t shudder, and neither do their possible occupants.

She wasn’t sure why she was left. Nothing else of her was left, so why was she there? Was her destiny to remain trapped forever in the void? Did she even have a soul? Well, actually she must have, or else what could be thinking about this now? Ugh, existentialism was not for now.

Most of all, she missed Elsa. Her sister who she had not seen for years upon years, and then was cruelly taken away after a far too short reunion. Anna cursed her luck. Her parents, and now, her sister, The universe was unfair, why did it have to separate her family? She loved them all dearly and she had lost them, even Elsa.

It wasn’t fair for Elsa either. She also lost everything, and was also trapped under the burden of rule. Anna realized that her sister likely thought her blood on Elsa’s hand. Those lovely, pale hands, which might bring about new life and great beauty. Anger flitted through her again knowing that her sister hid it for so long, expecting to be hated. Beauty should not be trapped nor hidden.

She leaned against her ‘container’. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was what her sense of self was trapped inside of it. Anna decided that it was at least nice to have a human shaped container. Was her arm even still there? Swords and flesh did not play nice, and neither did ice. Did she even save Elsa? A dark regret came and went, swallowed by the void. Suppose she did nothing, could not even save her sister. A bright hope soon followed. But surely- surely her sister was okay! She gave everything, the universe could not be that unfair.

She mentally gave a sigh. Still stuck, still… dead, still away from those she loved. What even were her last few days? The mood swings were violent, and now they were gone. Everything was gone. 

It was weird, because she could no longer see. Icy retinas do not allow the mind to see. She could no longer hear, because there was no drum that might take input. She could not smell nor taste, because ice doesn’t have sensory organs. She could feel naught but her own self occupying space- hard ice is no replacement for soft skin.

It was a small mercy, really. The moment of freezing was agonizing, the condition leading up to it a constant marching throb. Anna would never be able to tell someone how it felt. At first, it was a mild chill. That’s what you might expect on the top of a snowy mountain. Then, it got worse. Stabbing pains in her chest. That was the first sign something was wrong.

Indeed, something was terribly wrong. The trolls gave the diagnosis- a terminal illness. Borderline incurable. They raced against time, but the steady march of time surpassed their quick and tiring pace. The chill went from mild to sinking deeper and deeper. It hurt when her bones felt like they themselves were radiating cold. She was in agony when her insides felt colder than the tundra. It was a nasty surprise when she touched her belly in an attempt to warm her hands and instead found it to be a similar temperature to the flagstones beneath her feet.

Surely- surely nothing could get worse from there, and then it did. When Anna saw Elsa was to be killed, she ran, she used every last inch of energy to run- and the loss of vital energy was the catalyst that killed her. Anna lamented that, though she did not lament saving Elsa.

Cells don’t take well to becoming pure ice. Panicked neurons unable to understand, fired distressed pain signals, bright and strong, to a quickly overwhelmed brain. Adrenaline rushed through the body to escape- then became a frozen facsimile of a hormone. A dying body in its death knell, doing its best to escape an unrelenting doom.

Her last breath escaped cold, icy, lungs. Empty cavities with no pressure don’t retain air. It was a cold breath, with no body temperature to warm it.

Such was the cold that it felt like fire. A flame burning away her inside, and a freeze that hurt beyond words. It seared and dragged through her body like a twisted knife. Nothing escaped, not a single inch left organic. And then? It was over, and here she was, trapped in sensory hell.

Well, that was depressing. Anna decided to not think about that anymore. It was kind of boring not doing anything except exist. Well, if she existed. She really wasn’t sure if she did. Wasn’t there that one guy who said, “I think, therefore I am?” Yeah… yeah! She definitely was!

Man. She missed Elsa. Elsa was the best, and gave warm hugs, and was her pretty older sister. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could manifest as a ghost in Elsa’s court and scare the bejeesus out of those snotty old nobles. It’d be quite funny. And she’d see her sister again.

At least she had Olaf now. Gosh, what a surprise to see him alive and talking! Especially since the last time Anna had seen him was before the whole cloistering of Elsa. Did he ever get to see summer? Did he melt?

Hans flitted past her mind. She vowed to give him the old one-two if she ever saw his ugly mug again. Ugh, what did she ever see in him? Oh sure, he was dreamy, and such a good listener, but he was obviously evil. Only evil people are the first romantic interest of a princess you know.

It was weird, but Anna kinda missed Joan and all the portraits too. Regardless of who heard them talk, they were nice conversation partners. They were even better listeners. It was great to talk to the library ones about all the books in there- since Elsa didn’t talk to her and her parents were busy… and most of the servants were too shy. Well, they might have been illiterate, but it’s rude to ask or assume that someone couldn’t read.

Man, what she would give for a book right now. Or a portrait. Or literally anything except unending blackness with only her thoughts to entertain her. Yeah sure, she could come up with adventures, but she did need an eventual break. At least the darkness made cool patterns if she focused really hard sometimes.

Well, Anna decided to think up herself spending time with her friends and family. When one is dead and trapped in a void, all you can do is imagine. Of these, her thoughts kept returning to Elsa. Helping Elsa, Elsa ruling, Elsa falling, Elsa conquering. Her sister was basically a trove for scenarios, and she loved them all. Except for the falling ones- not fun.

And so, her thoughts continued in this pattern for a while when something changed. Something that should have been indelible, but suddenly shifted. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what changed, but it felt like something moved up and to the left or something. It was all very odd, and a very welcome change from the nothing.

A sudden warmth burbled up from her core, and it took her breath away. It had been so long since she had felt warmth, since she had only been freezing or nothing at all. And suddenly, another warm sensation. More and more came til suddenly her core was quite warm.

Anna felt quite a bit more human, and with shock realized that the sensation was spreading. Down her legs and around the shoulders, her jaw felt real again, the teeth set against each other. With a gasp, she was able to let air in again.

The feeling spread further, and her ears regained their hearing. Her eyes became real again and allowed her to see, though the scrambled vision had everything bright, blue, and fuzzy. Slowly, most slowly, the feeling returned to her fingertips- all ten of them. She was able to wriggle her toes again. The ice- her sensation of cold- was utterly gone.

And then, she felt a weight on her hip, and the sound of someone crying. Her vision was still fritzing and blurry, oh so blurry, but she turned her head. It moved slowly, as though long unused. Vertebrae popped and one could practically hear the creak of the tendons. And yet, move it did.

There she saw it, the shape of what looked to be her sister, her beloved sister- still alive and doing well. Anna was filled with a rush of joy and glee and using her still new-feeling limbs and body, returned the hug.

Anna was not dead. Anna was alive, and well, and warm. 

She was back.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was an entirely experimental fic. Could I compose an entire fic from Anna's thoughts? Apparently so, and it was quite fun. I should also note that the relationship status of the characters and Anna is quite ambiguous. I myself think it's Elsanna but I also believe in death of the author, so anyone is open to interpret it as they please. Woohoo, Anna! Also thank you Dinowiz and Smol Angel for betaing, biggus thankus.


End file.
